Las palabras quedan cortas
by DaeikoSou
Summary: A pesar de que ninguno decía lo que sentía, las palabras quedaban cortas ante sus miradas, la forma en la que él podía llegar a mostrar una parte de su amabilidad, o la forma en la que ella sonreía cuando estaba feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries y The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Narración de dudosa calidad, posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], pareja crack [Caroline y Daryl], un poco cursi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Las palabras quedan cortas**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Por mucho tiempo intentó ignorarlo, pero llegó un momento en que no lo pudo evitar más. Caroline Forbes, se encontraba en una situación desesperante, no por el hecho de ahora vivir en un mundo donde los "caminantes" abundaban por doquier, en busca de personas que comer, tampoco el hecho de que todos estaban infectados y al morir, aunque no fuese mordido por una de esas criaturas, se volvería uno de ellos (al menos que le atraviesen en la cabeza), mucho menos el hecho de pensar en qué pasaría si un vampiro es mordido por uno de ellos, o muere; aunque ella llegó a la conclusión en que simplemente morirían como un vampiro, no veía la posibilidad de poder levantarse de nuevo del mundo de los muertos, tampoco es que quisiera intentarlo.

Después de separarse de su antiguo grupo, Elena, Bonnie, los hermanos Salvatore y demás amigos (por causas independientes a su voluntad), Caroline se encontró con un nuevo grupo de sobrevivientes, con el que ha estado hasta ahora. Donde se hizo amiga de la gran mayoría, donde muchas vidas se han perdido, pero ella por tener súper velocidad y mucha más fuerza por el simple hecho de ser vampiro, llevaba mucha ventaja, por lo que casi siempre iba en la línea delantera; pero claro, todo ese poder debía ser alimentado con sangre humana, donde al no haber hospitales para drenar de las bolsas, tenía que buscar sangre fresca, hipnotizando a las personas para que lo olvidaran, y también haciéndolos tomar de su sangre para que curara su herida.

Por un momento, Caroline pensó que su sangre podría eliminar el virus de un caminante, pero erró al haberlo intentado.

En conclusión, todo había estado marchando por un rumbo en donde se protegían y confiaban en su propio grupo, los nuevos integrantes parecían buenas personas.

Pero nada de eso era lo que aturdía a Forbes, en ese momento sus sentimientos se encontraban en un sinfín de emociones confusas, y todo eso llegaba a Daryl, uno de sus compañeros en el equipo, no sabía ni porqué empezó a notarlo más, incluso preocuparse más por su bienestar, es decir, ella lo hacía con todos sus amigos, pero con él era diferente, el hecho de ser uno de los mejores, lo hacía tener que ir a misiones mucho más peligrosas, incluso a ella no la mandaban, porque solían protegerla más por "haber sido estudiante de medicina" o al menos esa era su excusa al poder curar a las personas tan rápido.

Recordó un día que Daryl salió nuevamente a buscar provisiones, pero éste había tardado más de lo usual, por lo que Caroline se hallaba en un estado de mucha preocupación, lo peor de todo, es que su última conversación había sido una discusión, una muy grave, algo con lo que Caroline no podía vivir, ¿qué pasaría si esta vez Daryl no vuelve? Su última conversación habría sido esa, se destruía ella misma pensando, era esos momentos en los que Caroline desearía apagar su humanidad nuevamente como cuando su madre murió.

Pero no lo haría, el dolor que sintió luego de que volvió en sí, había sido muy aterrador.

Así que ella esperaría, hasta que Daryl llegara, intentaría hablar con él, porque no soportaba tener esa especie de muro entre ambos.

Pasaron días sin saber de él, Caroline empezaba a enloquecer, llegó al punto de irse por su propia voluntad, sin importarle las órdenes de Rick, pero cuando ella estuvo por irse a buscarlo, él apareció, nada más que él.

Corrió a abrazarlo sin pensarlo, no le importaba la discusión que habían tenido días antes, no le importó nada más que estar ahí junto a él nuevamente. Y cuando él le correspondió, fue feliz nuevamente.

A pesar de que ninguno manifestara lo que sentía, por razones distintas, las palabras se quedaban cortas ante ese abrazo.

Y todo empezó gracias a Daryl, quien la encontró sola y desprotegida, huyendo de los caminantes, luego de un ataque que sufrió el lugar donde se hospedaban y esa fue la razón de su separación, en un principio ninguno confiaba en el otro, debido a que en ese nuevo mundo, las personas solían apuñalarse más la espalda de lo que normalmente lo hacían antes, debido a "la supervivencia", es más, pasaron varios días antes de poder llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su refugio, allí pudo conocer a los demás, donde fue recibida por varios de manera agradable, recuerda que Daryl le hizo varias preguntas antes de llevarla con él: ¿A cuántos caminantes has matado? ¿A cuántas personas has matado? ¿Por qué? Nunca contó a cuantos caminantes tuvo que matar para llegar allí, mucho menos a las personas que intentaron matar a su ex equipo en aquél ataque, ¿por qué? Simple, supervivencia.

Después de ser encontrada por Daryl y llevada a su equipo, dejó de hablar con él tanto como lo había hecho en todo el camino que tomaron para llegar allí, donde él midió sus habilidades para defenderse y matar caminantes, observando lo buena que era en eso, también lo sincera que era, notándose que venía de un buen equipo, donde quizá todos eran amigos; donde demostró creer que la 'humanidad' podría ganar en esa lucha. Ella era buena persona, había concluido Daryl en su análisis. En ese tiempo, ella conoció a los demás que se alojaban en ese lugar, haciéndose amiga rápidamente de todos, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ella era una chica muy social y carismática, con una sonrisa y mirada resplandeciente.

Desde el punto de vista de Daryl, no había visto jamás una chica que demostrara su alegría de la manera en la que Caroline lo hacía, su sonrisa, era única. Pero claro, él las palabras 'lindas' nunca se le han dado bien, por lo que nunca se lo había dicho hasta que un día la vio triste, declarándole este: "Te vez más linda cuando sonríes". Siendo esta una forma de querer hacerla sentir mejor, algo que había funcionario.

Y para Caroline, quien en un principio no podía llevarse bien con una persona tan fría, que hablaba de manera cruda como si no le importara nada a su alrededor, pero desde que la salvó y llevó con él, ella posteriormente entendió que si le importaba, y mucho. Él no era un chico tan duro como aparentaba ser, él era, simplemente Daryl, y cada vez que demostraba un poco de su amabilidad hacia ella, tanto de manera irónica (cuando simulaba no importarle) como cuando de verdad lo decía sinceramente, su corazón latía con fuerza. Cada vez que la miraba fijamente, y no la apartaba, se sentía nerviosa, porque la intensidad con la que se miraban, podían comunicar un sinfín de emociones. Y cada vez que la tocaba, ya sea porque estaba por irse enojada y él la tomaba del brazo, su tiempo se detenía.

Ya no se podía ocultar el hecho de que Caroline Forbes se enamoró de Dixon.

Algo que podía llegar a ser un problema, debido a su condición vampírica.

¿Cómo podría decirle que era un vampiro? Bueno, si existe esa infección que convierte a las personas en caminantes, no creyó que le costara creerlo, erró nuevamente. Al momento de Daryl enterarse que era una vampira, no fue por palabras de ella, sino porque se encontraban en un momento de vida o muerte, donde no tenían armas, y los habían emboscado otro grupo de personas, que posiblemente los matarían luego de quitarles todo.

La vampira tuvo que actuar, aprovechando su velocidad y quitándole la cabeza a más de uno, mientras los demás intentaron apuntarle para matarla, Daryl tuvo que reaccionar rápido y tomar una de las armas de los tipos que Caroline mató y empezar a ayudarla con los demás que aún estaban vivos; debido a tanto ruido, los caminantes no tardaron en llegar, por lo que tuvieron que huir.

Y cuando por fin se encontraron a salvo, Daryl empezó a interrogarla de manera muy enojada, quizá indignada, con mucha sorpresa, no hallaba que tipo de palabras decir ante lo que vio; y ahí, Forbes tuvo que explicarle todo, desde mostrarle sus ojos rojos y colmillos, hasta mostrar como al Daryl beber su sangre sanaría todas sus heridas. Al principio, él se mantuvo enojado por varios días, pero tampoco dijo nada al equipo, después de todo, sea lo que fuese, Caroline no era una mala chica. Lo que realmente le enojaba, era haber llegado hasta tal punto de amistad, en donde pensó que la confianza era mutua, y ella nunca le haya dicho.

Por eso la estuvo evitando por varios días, llegó un momento en el que Caroline no aguantó más y lo acorraló, porque debían hablar a como dé lugar, y para una chica como ella, las cosas debían arreglarse.

—Escucha, sólo tomará un momento —Inició Caroline, ambos encontrándose completamente solos. Daryl guardó silencio, mirándola, esperando lo que le diría la chica—. Lo siento mucho, enserio, yo quería decírtelo, no quiero que pienses cosas como que "no confío en ti" porque si lo hago, tú me salvaste, porque a pesar de ser una vampira, ese día yo realmente pude morir; y sé que eres una persona muy amable y cálida, me haces sentir realmente bien, sin importar que tan fuertes sean tus palabras en algunos casos. Yo ya no quiero arrepentirme de más ninguna otra cosa —La chica hizo una pequeña pausa, debido a lo acelerado que iba, Dixon seguía escuchándola atentamente, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras—. Es por eso que no quiero ocultarte más nada, sí, soy vampira, una que se enamoró de un humano —El chico se enderezó un poco—. Y eres tú —Sentenció.

El silencio inundó el lugar, Caroline ahora se hallaba más nerviosa, sabía que esa sería la reacción del chico, ya que no era alguien de palabras, quizá sólo respondería con un "Lo siento" si no era correspondido, debido a que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una niña ante sus ojos, pero en caso contrario, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Lo siento, yo… me iré —Ella no pudo aguantar más, así que sólo dijo las palabras que pensó, Daryl diría. Esperó a que la dejara ir, pero él la tomó del brazo, como todas esas veces que discutían, él nunca la dejó ir.

—No esperaba esa declaración, yo tampoco he sido totalmente sincero contigo, y es momento de serlo —Manifestó Daryl. La chica se tensó, ambos se encontraron en una de esas situaciones donde se miraban fijamente, donde al no ocultar más sus sentimientos, sintieron la necesidad de acercarse más de la cuenta, invadiendo el espacio personal de cada uno, entrecerrando sus ojos y sintiendo sus respiraciones cada vez más cerca, hasta besarse.

Caroline no pudo evitar sonreírle después de aquél beso, una sonrisa nerviosa y amorosa, porque si, a pesar de haber besado a la persona que le gusta, no podía evitar sentirse muy nerviosa. Daryl también le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, para volverse a besar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Oh Dios, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos dos personajes, ¿cómo llegué a esto? Todo es culpa de ver videos crossover por YouTube, enserio, esta pareja me gustó mucho verla y me pareció interesante poder escribirla, espero les haya gustado, no sé controlar muy bien el personaje de Daryl, pero hasta donde sé, él no sería el tipo de chico que enseguida correría y te diría "te amo" o cosas parecidas, él es un chico de acciones a mi parecer. Caroline por el contrario si es más de las iniciativas, más si está con personas como Daryl, y siento que discutirían muchisimo, pero se llevaran bien igualmente, y de alguna manera, veo a Daryl algo "embelesado" por la sonrisa de Caroline, claro, a su estilo jajaja. Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero este one-shot pueda dejar una buena impresión, de todos modos acepto críticas y sugerencias, siempre bajo respeto~ sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
